Magic Man
by bratzfan11011
Summary: Yasmin and Eithan are split up, but when yasmin meets jason a russian boy will it be love at first sight?


_(I do not own bratz ©MGA Does)_

Magic Man

Cloe, Jade and Sasha sat at the smoothie bar sipping their smoothies. "Any one seen pretty princess lately?" Jade asked, "Nope!" the other girls answered. They looked up at Eithan behind the bar "Do you know?" Sasha asked "No, why would I! I got Dylan to dump her for me by text this morning!" Eithan said, the girls gasped at him "What! How shallow is that?" Cloe snapped, Eithan shrugged. Cameron and Dylan walked over to Sasha, Cloe and Jade as soon as they saw their angry faces they went to run "Hold It!" Cloe said as Jade and Sasha grabbed them "You knew Cam?" Cameron nodded ashamed, Cloe and Cameron had been dating for 3 weeks, Yasmin and Eithan were dating for 2 months and Jade was going out with Dylan since last year. Sasha was having a long distance relationship with Cruise. "Hey Guys!" Yasmin said with puzzled look on her face "What's going on?" "Yasmin! We heard about you and Eithan!" Cloe said "So what! I got over it pretty quickly." Yasmin said, everyone looked confused including Eithan. The girls sat on their table again there was now two boys were on the next table. One of these boys was Kobe his brown hair combed.

"Hey! Kobe what's up man?" Cameron said as he and Dylan joined them "Hey!" he replied the boy opposite him was pale with black spikey hair, he was wearing a white top and a black jacket with ripped jeans. "I'll get the drinks!" Yasmin said suddenly "You sure pretty princess?" Sasha asked "Yeah!" she got up and went to get the drinks. The rest of the girls watched Kobe's friend do a magic trick. He took a coin and made it disappear, he then pulled an egg from one of the empty cups, as Yasmin past holding the tray of drinks the boy cracked the egg on her head pulled the egg apart over the table and the coin fell out. "Oww!" Yasmin said "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" the boy said, his voice was quiet and slightly croaky "Hey girls, this is Jason he just moved here from Russia!" Kobe said "He's a magician!" They all waved, Jason made a rose appear in midair and gave it to Yasmin "Sorry about the egg to the head!" she thanked him and he grinned a sexy grin. Eithan glared at Jason.

The next day….

The girls walked out of Biology, they all flunked the test, except Yasmin, and Cloe was panicking "Yo! Drama mamma chillax!" Sasha snapped shaking Cloe by her shoulders. Cameron and Dylan walked up with Kobe. Cameron put his arm round Cloe and Dylan did the same to Jade. "Miss us" Dylan said "You know it!" Jade said whilst Cloe was lip lock with Cameron. "Have you seen Jason?" Kobe asked, suddenly there was a puff of smoke and he appeared. "Right here!" He said with his sexy grin. "I forgot to say that's Cloe, Jade, Sasha and Yasmin!" Kobe said, when the others were deep in conversation Jason winked at Yasmin and she blushed.

Later it was lunch and Cloe, Jade, Sasha, Cameron, Dylan, Eithan and Kobe were on a bench eating in the park, they were let out for lunch today. "Has anyone seen Yas or Jason?" Eithan asked "No why do you care?" Cloe giggled "I don't!" Eithan snapped, "It was so funny!" Kobe laughed with Jade "We set them up on a blind date with each other!" Jade finished in-between laughs. "What!" Cloe, Sasha, Cameron, Dylan and Eithan said together! "Yas is going to kill you!" Sasha said, as expected Yasmin walked over to them "Jade, Kobe you are so dead!" she giggled pushing them off the bench. The others laughed their heads off. "How'd it go with Jason?" Dylan said! "Well it was weird at first but we are so alike! In fact we're going out again on Friday!" Yasmin answered. Eithan stormed off without a word. ""Were Jason?" Kobe asked ignoring Eithan " Basketball." She answered. "Oh No!" Jade said "We have our concert at school Friday night!"

Friday

The Bratz Rock Angels were ready for their concert. They were in their school hall. "Yasmin, can I talk to you?" a voice said from behind them, It was Eithan. After the other girls had walked off he said "I can't stand the fact your with Jason!" "You're going out with Alexia!" She snapped "That's different!"

"How?"

"It just is!"

Yasmin walked off back to her friends. When she told them all she burst out crying on Jade's shoulder. "You ok Yasmin?" Jason said coming up behind them with Dylan and Cameron. Yasmin explained what happened Jason lifted her head and gave her a short sweet kiss. Jason was them tapped on the shoulder as he turned round Eithan punched his knocking him out. The last thing Jason remembered was a girl screaming. 3 hours later he woke up on the backstage floor. "….Goodbye stiles high!" somebody on stage said "What is going on?" he said "You're awake!" Kobe said, then the rock angels came off the stage "You're ok!" Yasmin said obviously relived "Where's Eithan?" Jason asked " His parents took him home he said he's sorry!" Sasha Said, "Yasmin, I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend what do you say?" She nodded and they shared a kiss.

The End


End file.
